Queen
by Arhani 'Hanny' Daforcena
Summary: My first Avatar fic, after being in the Blood and Star Wars community, set sometime after sozin's comet. It is an obvious Zutara, MUAHAHAHA! So don't sue me! Constructive Criticism pls, and RNR!


He had come to her like a blessing, and like a plague. They were complete opposites of one another, two different souls and warriors, when given the time and space to develop; their bond would have been stronger than any other… Wait a second, back-track to the previous sentence… They _had_ all the time in the world! It was just that they were on opposite sides of a war (depending on the time and which part of the war they were talking about), he had spent years tracking her, her brother and the Avatar down, and well, they had exchanged more than just venomous glances.

So, why the hell was he so confused, even after the war? Damn it, damn the world for the matter! Why were things so damned complicated? He should be god-damned happy that he regained his damned honor, and his father's damned throne, not sitting in the damned palace balcony, drinking that damned tea that his damned uncle always loved, thinking about that damned peasant! _Damn, I finally got it out of my chest_, he thought to himself, before realizing that with all his _proper upbringing,_ he had a slight foul tongue, but that was a little problem to take care of…

"Well, will you look at that, even the fair beauties of the Fire Nation cannot compare with the exotic likenesses of the Water Tribes," his uncle said out of a sudden, looking away from his _troubled_ nephew. _Hehehe, subtlety never worked on that child, so I might as well think of a new approach_, Iroh thought before he watched his nephew look towards the young female he had always been interested in. The child was a vision of beauty in the traditional trappings of Fire Nation royalty, and hopefully, someday, his nephew would make that child Fire Nation royalty… _Haih, if only the boy could just speak up in a manner that would not scare her away…_

The young Fire-Lord looked at the Water-bender, and let his jaw drop freely. "You look beautiful," he said to her, walking towards her with awe clearly written in his amber eyes. Iroh was right, the ladies of the Fire Nation could not match even the slightest fraction of her beauty. The red silk and the black and gold accents on the gown, its hemlines and the mandarin collar, the detached sleeves that bared her shoulders and covered her arms, it all managed to enhance her dark beauty. With her brown, curly locks, she was a vision of perfection, there was no doubt about that… She blushed, and slowly turned away from him, causing him to move closer towards her. "Why are you still afraid of me?" he asked, softly tipping her chin with his thumb and finger.

She looked into his golden eyes and said, "It's just that… You're the Fire Lord now…" For the first time in her life, she lost her voice, and found no words to speak to him. He was once her enemy, and now, he was more than her friend. When he had blocked that blast of lightning that Azula had aimed at her, it could not be clearer that he had loved her, and wished to protect her from all harm. "And I'm…"

"A Water-tribe peasant?" he continued tenderly, the former insult becoming a term of endearment out of nowhere, his usually cold, hard gaze, becoming one of fire, one of caring and gentleness. "I do not care, and since I am the Fire Lord now, my councilors and officials will do the same as well…" Without any more hesitation, he kissed her deeply, and held her tight in his arms. This was not their first kiss, but it surely will not be their last. He wanted her to be by his side, he wanted to share all that he had with her, his power, his life, and his happiness… If he had to forsake her, then he would rather forsake everything else as well. He had faced death and survived, and he now knew that there was nothing to fear, nothing that could set them apart right now.

A stray tear fell from her sapphire eyes, and it was clear that it was not a tear of sadness, or of pain, but a tear of happiness. "But my family?" she asked, leaning her head upon his broad shoulder. He kissed her forehead, and told her that they shall be relocated into the palace as soon as she wished. It was at this time that Iroh quietly walked away, knowing that his nephew would count on him to make all the arrangements, and not only the transportation of her family, but the _wedding_ arrangements as well. Heck, what were uncles for?

"I love you," the young Fire Lord whispered into his beloved's ear. There was no need for a proposal, for they knew the answer in their hearts should that question arise. The moments that followed soon became the purest memories they would ever share, and one, to their chagrin, shared before the entire Fire Nation and their friends. Well, one could not blame his subjects when such a subject of national happiness came about, that their young ruler has finally found a Queen, it was natural that everyone would cheer publicly for him to actually announce it, which was what he did. "And it seems like they do too,"

She smiled, and threw herself back into his arms. And in front of the entire Fire Nation, they shared another kiss, a kiss which made the citizens of the Fire Nation hoot and cheer, no doubt instigated by Iroh. Oh well, if this was the cost of spending her life with him, then so be it. Now that she had proof, hard proof, in fact, that his people would accept her, being his Queen would not be such a bad thing after all…


End file.
